The present invention pertains to a two-handed, input control apparatus and method and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting and manipulating input control devices that is held in and manipulated by both hands of a user and to method of using the apparatus.
In operating CAD, three-dimensional (3D) modeling and animation systems and for motion control. an operator conventionally inputs data into the system through multiple input devices such as a keyboard, a finger touch-tablet, a trackball, a joystick, a mouse, or 3D input devices. A typical workstation or other set-up for a CAD or 3D system uses several of such single-handed, single purpose, input devices in front of at least one monitor, all located on a desktop. Most computer users combine a traditional two-handed keyboard with a one-handed mouse, trackball, or touch pad pointing device to control placement of that data on the screen. In use of such systems, the operator""s principle focus is on the monitor but at the same time, in order to enter data, the operator must move his or her hand from one input device to another. Accordingly, the hand must be continually repositioned on various input devices, requiring the operator to look away from the monitor and at the device to be used.
Such shifting of the eyes between the display and various input devices when using such modeling and animation systems, and other computer equipment causes the user to break his concentration on the work-in-progress. Having to remove one""s eyes from the screen, to look instead at the next input device to-be-used while the next input is made, and then to look back at the screen and find the point on the display affected by the input, to confirm its entry, is distracting, time-consuming, inefficient, prone to error, and tiring. The foregoing modus operandi is exacerbated by the increasing need to input multi-dimensional spatial data, such as 3D information, requiring in itself multiple input devices. such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,919 to Chang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,230 to Venolia et al.
In addition, the conventional input devices for 3D CAD systems force an operator to sit in a relatively fixed position in front of a desk. It is well established that the use of even just one computer input device, such as a keyboard or pad, on a desktop can cause several different types of muscle strain on the user. As such, the described inputting method with multiple devices adds to the normal fatigue, discomfort, and other ergonomic problems associated with working at a desk top.
Improvements have been proposed to overcome some of the problems with desktop input devices. For example, a single handed. hand-held input device has been proposed in NASA Tech Brief, Vol. 16, No. 11, Item #64, from JPL New Technology Report NPO-110231/7740, entitled Portable Computer Keyboard for Use With One Hand, by G. Friedman dated November 1992. The Friedman device is a hand-held, egg-shaped input device providing seven keys for the entry of normal keyboard data in place of a standard computer keyboard. Although this device does not require a desktop for its use, it is not suited to mount input devices of the various types necessary for CAD, 3D modeling and animation operation. Moreover. it must be grasped by the same hand that inputs the data and at the same time as the keys are being manipulated, a possible source of stress on the hand involved. The single hand, hand-held input devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,376 to Chang and 5,296,871 to Paley are subject to the same limitations as the Friedman device.
Apart from operating CAD, 3D systems and other computer equipment, various electrical, optical, or electro-optical equipment, with or without motion-control, use input devices providing keypads, joysticks, dials, switches, and other control elements. For example, a television set, a VCR, a CD player, an amplifier, or other stereo equipment typically has its own remote control device. Although some integration of controls for different appliances has occurred, particularly as between a TV and a VCR, it is not uncommon to use three or four separate remote controls for the typical TV, VCR, and stereo equipment in many households. Such remote control devices are single purpose input devices that are used in free space and require two hands to operate. That is, the user must pick up the control, hold it in one hand, manipulate the buttons or other control elements with the free hand. and then set the control down before picking up a second input device to be operated.
Unitary joysticks, such as shove in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,756, are typically used for motion control, such as for flight-simulation, computer games. and virtual reality environments, but also for actual flight of manned or unmanned air, land, water or space vehicles. Such known joysticks do not allow for optimum interaction and control and thus have limitations for modern usage in these environments.
An apparatus and method are provided for inputting data including control signals to a computer or other equipment, such as for CAD), three-dimensional (3D) modeling and animation systems and for motion control. Included are a two-handed, hand-held apparatus and a method for inputting data, including alpha-numeric information and control signals, while using the apparatus. The apparatus includes a plurality of input and/or control devices, each having input elements for inputting data including signals to a computer or other equipment by the transmission of signals to such computer or equipment, and a pair of holders that mount the input devices and have holding portions and hand resting portions. The holders are releasably joined in back-to-back relation by a connector mechanism that allows the holders to be individually held in free space by and between the two hands of a user. The apparatus can be used in any position but the preferred method of use involves turning, rotating and/or pivoting the hands. In one mode of use, the hands are turned or rotated so that a selected input device is positioned on top in a convenient position for manipulation by the uppermost hand while it rests on the uppermost holder and while the entire apparatus is being supported by the lowermost hand. In another mode of use, the hands are rotated and pivoted so as to move the input devices toward and away from each other. More specifically, the connector mechanism pivotally interconnects the holders for movement about a fixed axis and has features which enable the holders and their input devices to be separated from the apparatus so that they can be interchanged with other holders mounting different input devices. In addition, the holders are mounted for pivoting movement about a second axis in angular relation to the first axis.
An object of this invention is to provide a two-handed, hand-held input control apparatus.
Another object is to provide a method of operating a two-handed. hand-held input control apparatus.
A further object is to enable a computer system, such as a CAD, 3D modeling and animation system or workstation, or other equipment to be operated or controlled with multiple input devices, while allowing the equipment, or the work in progress on a display of the equipment, to be continuously viewed so that the user does not have to look away from the equipment or its display.
A still further object is to enable the motion of an object in either a virtual reality or actual environment to be operated or controlled with a two-handed. hand-held input control apparatus.
Another object is to improve the efficiency of controlling equipment, such as inputting data and/or signals into a computer or other equipment. by enabling the user to rapidly switch from one input or other controlling device to another while minimizing the possibility of committing errors in manipulating the controlling devices.
An additional object is to control equipment, by inputting data or other controls, by using both hands of a user wherein one hand and then the other alternately serves as a support while the remaining hand manipulates controlling elements or wherein both hands can simultaneously support and manipulate controlling elements, and in any case, neither hand has to move away from its controlling elements to another set of controlling elements.
A further object is to provide an apparatus that is operated in free space by and between both hands of a user for inputting data including controls into a computer or other equipment or otherwise controlling the same.
An additional object is to enable a computer system or other equipment to be operated or controlled while in a user-selected posture that is more natural, comfortable and less fatiguing, as contrasted with being required to sit in a particular posture at a desk.
Yet another object is to enable equipment such as a computer system or television or other equipment to be operated by users unable to be seated, such as those who are bedridden or handicapped, or by those who wish to stand while operating the equipment.
A further object is remove certain input devices from a computer desktop and thereby provide more desk space around the computer.
A still further object is to provide a portable control for a computer system or other equipment so that the system can be operated while sitting, standing, lying down, or moving around in various positions in the near vicinity of the computer monitor but not confined to a sitting position immediately in front of the monitor for the system or equipment.
Yet an additional object is to provide an apparatus for inputting data or controlling equipment with multiple input devices that allows the pre-assembly of dedicated input devices or is modular and allows several different types of input devices to be interchanged.
Still another object is to provide a hand-operated control of the type described that is ergonomically shaped to hand contours and is thus comfortable to hold and use and which in addition can be operated equally well by right-handed or left-handed users.
An additional object is to reduce the likelihood of errors in the operation of CAD, 3D modeling and animation systems, workstations, or other computer or motion control systems.
Yet another object is to integrate a plurality of input devices on a common apparatus so that data can be entered from selected input devices while holding the apparatus in and between the hands of the operator.
Still another object is to obviate the need for multiple separate, single-use remote controls for a TV, VCR, stereo, or other appliances, wherein the user picks up one control. manulates it to operate one appliance, and sets it down, and then repeats the process with other controls and appliances.
Another object is releasably to interconnect a pair of hand-held holders mounting input control devices that allows the holders, while being held by and between the user""s two hands, to be pivoted relative to each other about a first axis by simultaneously rotating the hands alternately clockwise and counterclockwise about the longitudinal axes of their respective arms and simultaneously or independently to allow the holders to be pivoted about a second axis by tilting the hands like seesaws or teeter-totters toward and away from each other.
Still another object is to enable input devices, that are mounted on a two-handed, hand-held apparatus, to be interchanged with other input devices.
An additional object is to provide a two-handed, hand-held apparatus for mounting and manipulating a plurality of input devices that will accept various input devices, including but not limited to buttons, a keyboard (standard. numeric or one-handed), a digitizing or graphics or finger touch-tablet, a trackball, a joystick, multi-dimensional input devices such as 3D input devices for inputting multi-dimensional spatial data, or any combination of miscellaneous controller devices such as those used for remote control of televisions, VCRs, stereos, and/or robotics or motion control in general.
Yet a further object is to provide a control with multiple input devices that is operated by and between the two hands of a user that enables the user to rapidly switch from one input device to the another by merely rotating the hands and wrists thereby to place a selected input device in a convenient operating position or to rapidly input signals for motion control merely by rotating the hands and arms and/or by tilting the hands and wrists.
A further object is to provide a mechanism for pivotally interconnecting two parts or devices, or one part on another part, so that the parts or devices are supported relative to each other in a stable manner throughout a three hundred sixty degree range of pivoting motion.
Still another object is to provide such a mechanism for interconnecting multiple units for pivotal movement relative to each other wherein the resistance to pivoting motion is adjustable. yet another object is to provide a mounting mechanism for pivotally interconnecting multiple units wherein the interconnected units can be released from the mechanism for interchange with other units, for maintenance, or for other reasons.
An additional object is to provide an interconnecting mechanism of the type described that is made of relatively few parts of which several are symmetrical duplicates thereby to facilitate molding and automated assembly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims: